Trudi Hayashida
'''Trudi Hayashida '''is the President of the ESSP Board of Directors, a division of East Side Spirit and Pride consisting of eighteen members who meet six times a year in order to determine and regulate club policies. During the Spring 2011 semester, she served as the vice president of the ESSP Club Early Life and Education Ms. Hayashida was born in Alhambra, California. Born as ''sansei ''- third generation Japanese-American - on her father's side and ''yonsei ''- fourth generation Japanese-American - on her mother's side, she grew up speaking English as her sole language at home. However, she is able to communicate in Japanese as she learned it in school. A graduate of Schurr High School, she began attending East Los Angeles College in 2008. Originally studying business, she decided to change majors because she felt she was better suited for English and was passionate about it. In Fall 2010, she started to routinely go to club meetings and became a member of East Side Spirit and Pride. Involvement in East Side Spirit and Pride Ms. Hayashida began her involvement in East Side Spirit and Pride because she acquiesced to Professor Sanchez's recommendation to explore the organization. She soon found, however, that the club was very beneficial in many ways. Tour to USC In October, 2011, she went with other members of the club on a tour to the University of Southern California; immediately, she found herself awestruck by the school and was inspired to transfer there. Three months later, she completed her application to the university and two months afterwards, she was accepted, with most of her tuition covered by financial aid and scholarships. Leadership in East Side Spirit and Pride Not only was Ms. Hayashida an active member, but she also found herself undertaking leadership positions that she had not expected. Nominated by Professor Sanchez to succeed Suzette Prieto as club Vice-President during the Spring 2011 semester, she gladly accepted the office and performed the accompanying duties with alacrity. As vice-president, she attended every single meeting and was also instrumental in helping to plan and coordinate East Side Spirit and Pride's 5th Annual Scholarship Dinner, an event that took place on June 16, 2011. Because she would attend USC during the fall semester, the office which she had dearly cherished and graced with her diligence was left vacant. In addition, the president of the time, Martin Chan would no longer be present afterwards because he transferred to UCLA. Thus, Professor Sanchez selected Guillermo Rangel to be the new president of ESSP; President Rangel then appointed Diana Chacon to be the new vice-president. Post Vice-Presidency Although she would no longer be attending East Los Angeles College, a new division of East Side had been recently established, the ESSP Board of Directors (BOD), which would primarily consist of devoted members of ESSP who had completed their full-time service to the club and now moved on but were still willing to contribute. Ms. Hayashida became the perfect candidate to be the president of the Board, a new position which she has embraced. The ESSP BOD is very pleased to have as the chief overseer, and Ms. Hayashida also remarks on how the leadership positions (both current and past) have impacted her. Category:Student Contributors